five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Miller
Anthony Miller is a Night Guard that works for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. While others MAY OR MAY NOT have a problem with this, he takes the place of the phone guy when the original "dies"(which is still unconfirmed, but likely). His voice actor is me, here's his demo(reading the night's): https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/anthony-millerfnaf-fan-phoneguy Personality Anthony is known to have a pretty sarcastic personality, and has a small problem with the job in general. Due to his dialogue, it is possible that he killed the children(again some people may or may not have a problem with this). Anthony is also known to have those moments where he'll be quiet a little too long. Anthony also spaces out a lot when talking, which, if he was to kill the children(unconfirmed by creator as of now, up to your speculations), may be because of how nervous he is about being caught or for doing the crime. Phone Calls Night One - "Hello? Hey, so welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, blah blah blah. Umm, I kinda have to read you this stupid greeting, it's something we've gotta do y'know... *clears throat* Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the place where imaginations run wild, the place where you can always count on being friendly all the time, blah blah blah blah... Uh...*spaces out* Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any death or dismemberment while on the job, if you become missing somehow a missing person search will be filed and will go on for one month, if not found by then the search is given up, yadda yadda yadda. Yeah, that sounds pretty bad, but it could be worse. I mean, this could be some haunted pizzeria right? *coughs nervously* uhhh yeah. So you're job here is to watch the animatronics, make sure they don't rip your face off.... Ha, just kidding, they won't do that... Stuff like that. Now, the animatronics they do walk around at night, only because there servos lock up at night or something like that. So, if anything happens, you close your doors. BUT, we need to conserve power. We run on generators, but they do tend to... umm, run out of fuel pretty easily. So yeah, that's pretty much it, good luck, c'ya tomorrow. Oh, if you're wondering, my name's Anthony Miller. Bye." Night Two - "Hello, are you there? Hey, it's Anthony again. Just calling to check on ya, make sure everything's alright, umm, you didn't happen to see a white wolf move around have you? Not that it's bad or anything, im just wondering. It's never been my favorite. It's too... creepy. It smiles all the time and it's eyes seem to follow you... a lot. I forgot to mention last night, if the animatronics catch you, they won't think you're a person, if anything, they'll think you're an endoskeleton without it's costume on. So, this isn't allowed at Freddy's, so they're gonna have to stuff you inside a suit. That wouldn't be too bad, I know, you're thinking that. But, the suits are filled with wires and crossbeams and real... razor like objects. So, that's not very good... yeah. You might not wanna get caught. Also, if you ever see that wolf moving, shut your doors. That thing is terrifying... Also, check your door lights if you can't find something in your camera. So, I got to go, got business to attend to, good luck, c'ya tomorrow." Night Three - "Hey, wassup, it's Anthony. Im not gonna say as much because things start getting faster tonight. They seem to get faster as the week goes on, why that happens I dunno, but thats me. Now if the wolf or that fox hasn't moved yet, they will tonight. The fox is pretty cool, his name is Foxy. But that wolf, like I mentioned last night, he's pretty creepy. He also seems to be a bit more... quicker and... more aggressive among the other animatronics. So, definitely avoid him. Again, I can't talk too much, because y'know, they're probably coming now, so, good luck. G'night." Night Four - "Hey, it's Anthony. So, good job, you made it this far and stuff. Most people start quitting by now, I mean, it's not like most people wanna grow up and be a nightwatchman. But um, you may wanna be a bit more quicker in terms of reflexes. They're gonna start hitting you hard now. Those animatronics are quick. Make sure Danny Phanto doesn't catch you. Forgot to mention, Danny Phanto is the wolf I mentioned. Danny is by far the worst. So, good luck and i'll catch ya later. Probably." Night Five - " Alright, here we go, final night for your paycheck. One more thing, you may want to be extra careful about Danny this time. Somehow, he KNOWS it's your last night. He'll hit you harder than ever before. So, good luck, have a good night, and i'll give you your paycheck tomorrow. Probably." Newspaper Lore Six kids were murdered at the scene of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. We caught one of the employees, Anthony Miller, for an interview. He said the following. "It was umm, pretty bad that this stuff happened, I mean, this is a family place, im against killing anyways, more so when it's at a place for fun and games. Let those kids Rest In Peace, and hopefully this killer... umm... gets caught." Appearance Anthony Miller is tall, 6'1" to be exact, with long blonde hair that goes to the top of his shoulder, with blue eyes and wears a purple sweater with black jeans. He also has a goatee and wears black shoes with white shoelaces. Category:Guards Category:Males Category:Male Guards Trivia The creator wanted to take huge risks in terms of canon involvement with this character, making him the possible killer of the children(still up for speculation) AND for being the replacement of the official phone guy who was most likely killed on Night Four(in the actual game). Anthony Miller, if you hadn't noticed, is very flamboyant in terms of clothes. Anthony Miller is Straight Edge. Category:Humans Category:Characters